


Reluctant Partners

by crzcorgi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: New to the world of the supernatural, John Winchester meets you, a fellow hunter.





	Reluctant Partners

What was supposed to be an easy hunt turned out to be a very angry, very vengeful spirit. Luckily, I was able to take it out, but not without some damage. I dragged my wounded ass back to Caleb’s, to try to fix myself up and most importantly, to get back to my two boys.

 

When I arrived at Caleb’s it was late, I figured everyone would be asleep. When I drove up his driveway, I spotted my boys in the headlights, running around in the yard with jars in their hands. I then spotted a woman running with them. I climbed out of the car, spotting Caleb walking my way

 

“Well, John, looks like you got bested! Not an easy burn I take it?”

 

“No, bastard got a jump on me. It’s finished, but Jesus, I’m fucking feelin’ it.” I grunted, taking a seat on the porch stairs. “Caleb, mind tellin’ me who’s running around with my boys?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s Y/F/N Y/L/N. She stops by sometimes between hunts. She’s y/p/n’s girl. She’s been on her own for a few years now, butted heads with her dad. She’s damn good, took on that poltergeist case everyone’s talking about.”

 

“Yeah? Hmm.” 

 

“John, stop, I know that look and tone. Do not underestimate her. She’s an amazing hunter and doesn’t need your fucking chauvinistic attitude.”

 

I could tell that girl meant something to Caleb. He tended to take lone hunters under his wing, I’m guessing she had become almost like a daughter to him. 

 

“Daddy!” Sammy came running at me, colliding into my chest.

 

“Ughh Damn it!” Pain shot through my ribcage 

 

“Sammy, I think Dad’s hurt. Get off him!” Dean took his little brother off my lap.

 

“It’s ok bud. I’m hurt but I’ll be fine. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

 

“So this must be the famous John Winchester. I’ve heard a lot about you, mostly from your boys here.” 

 

I looked up to see a very beautiful woman, breathtaking really, with her arms around both of my boys. I’ve hunted with female hunters, she was not at all what they looked like. She had on a dress, her hair looked all done up, barefoot. Who hunts like this? She looked more like she belonged in a beauty pageant, not in the woods huntin’ down a wendigo.

 

I realized she spoke to me, “That’s me, hope my boys haven’t been a bother. We’re on the road so much when we stop somewhere they tend to go wild.”

 

“They were perfect gentlemen.” She ruffled their hair. “I would expect nothing less from a hunter’s kid.”

 

“So sorry, where’s my manners?” Caleb interrupted. “John, this here is Y/F/N Y/L/N, she’s been in the hunting life almost as long as me. Been on her own now for a couple years, and the best damn female hunter out there!”

 

“Geesh, Caleb, no need to sell me! You’re making me blush!” She stuck her hand out to me and when I went to take it, I flinched.

 

“Did you just come from the hunt? Haven’t cleaned up yet? ‘Cause it sounds and looks like you’ve got a couple of broken or bruised ribs. I can set them for you. Always took care of my parents when they came home.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I can’t ask you to do that. I can do it myself. But thanks.”

 

“Y/N, look, I caught another one” Sam came running over with a firefly in his jar. “Isn’t it cool, Daddy!”

 

“Sure is bud. Daddy’s goin’ go fix himself up and then hit the sack. I’m beat boys. We’ll be heading out early in the morning so we all need to get some sleep.” I stood up and almost fell back on my ass.

 

“Whoa there John, I’m thinking you need one of us to check you out.”

 

“I think I’ll take you up on that Caleb.” 

 

We went inside and I took a seat at the kitchen table while Caleb went to get his first aid kit. My boys were running around the table chasing each other.

“Boys, settle down. Why don’t you two go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. When Caleb’s done with me here, I’ll be up.” They both stopped running and came over to me. 

 

“You gonna be ok Daddy?” Sam asked me in a quiet voice, a look of concern on his face. 

 

“I’ll be fine Sammy, don’t worry.” I patted his back.

 

“Yeah, Dad’s real strong, Sammy.” 

“Hey, boys!” Y/N walked into the room. “Want to read more of that book we started last night?” 

 

“Can we?” Both boys eagerly asked her.

 

“I think that’s up to your daddy.” She smiled down at me. That smile.

 

“Sure, just brush your teeth first, and put on your pajamas.”

 

“We know Dad!” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“No sassiness mister.” I scowled at him. I wasn’t mad, that boy made me laugh. But I needed them to respect me, to keep them safe. 

 

“Yes sir!” They both yelled as they ran up the stairs.

 

“Thank you, John. I really enjoyed reading to them last night. They are wonderful little boys. You’ve raised them right.” She smiled again at me. That is something I could definitely get used to.

 

“No, thank you for doing that. They don’t get to have much of a normal childhood, so times like this are extra special. Besides, being around their old man gets tiring I’m sure.” I laughed, which in turn made me cringe from the pain.

 

“I thought Caleb was going to fix you up? Where the hell did he go?” She started to look for him. 

 

“He went to get the first aid kit then I heard his phone ring, must have taken a call.” I was getting stiff sitting in the hard chair so I decided to get up, walk a bit. But when I stood, the pain really hit me and I let out a loud groan. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

 

“John!” Y/N ran over to me, helping me back onto the chair. “I know we just met, and you probably don’t want some strange woman checking you out. But you’re a hunter, I’m a hunter, it’s what we do. So let me help, please, for your boys sake. They need their dad at 100%.”

 

She’s right, and I know it. But for fuck’s sake, she’s a beautiful woman, and well, she’s doing something to me, making me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time, and I just can’t do this. But, she’s right, so I start to take my shirt off, she helps me. 

 

Her hands are warm and soft, and she’s very gentle, taking care and making sure she doesn’t cause me any unnecessary pain. 

“Ok, it looks like they might just be bruised, but can’t be sure. Best to just wrap ‘em. Let me grab my duffel.” She disappeared, quickly coming back with a pink bag.

 

“Pink?” I laughed.

 

“Hey, don’t laugh! I’m a hunter, living just like every other hunter. A dirty, grimy, very unfeminine lifestyle, I take what I can get.” She smiled, pulling out an ace bandage and bottles. “My mother taught me that even the littlest things can make you happy, feel good about yourself. Things like my pink duffel, my dresses, my makeup, it makes me feel more normal. You know what I mean? You must have something that helps you feel more normal, although I’m guessing your boys help with that.” She smiled at me. “This is going to be cold, try not to flinch.”

 

She started rubbing a cream onto my chest, onto my sides, around to my back. It wasn’t the usual muscle cream, it smelled different. But it was starting to work already. Nice.

 

“I’m going to wrap you now. Let me know if it’s too tight, I tend to wrap these too tightly.” She snickered. As she wrapped the bandage she began humming. 

 

“Is that Smoke on the Water?” 

 

She giggled. “Sorry, I sometimes forget myself, I’m always humming/singing to myself, nasty habit I guess.” 

 

“Not nasty at all sweetheart, kinda nice. Puttin’ me at ease.” I smiled up at her. What the fuck was I doing? Flirting?! No, I wouldn’t do this. 

 

“Okay, finished. But John, I know you said you wanted to head out tomorrow but I’m thinking one day’s rest might be a good idea.” She stood back, placing her things back in that damn pink duffel. I smiled. A hunter with a pink duffel. 

 

I tried to pull my shirt back on but she trussed me up so good I was fucking stuck. I sighed. 

 

“Let me help.” She took the shirt out of my hands and I was in too much pain to fight. 

 

As she helped me with my shirt, Caleb stepped back into the kitchen. 

 

“Shit, John, that was Scotty. Had to help him through what normally would be an easy exorcism. Didn’t mean to leave you high and dry.” He then saw what y/n was doing. “Well, I guess you’re in capable hands!”

 

“Y/N!” My boys came running into the kitchen full speed. 

 

“Slow down boys. Y/N is busy.” They both noticed her, watching as she zipped up her bag. 

 

“Just patching your daddy up boys. Someday that’ll be your job.” She leant down, tapping each one of them on their noses. She stood back up, throwing a smile and a wink my way. “Let’s head upstairs, give your daddy and Caleb some guy time.” She snickered, taking Sammy’s hand and following Dean upstairs. 

“She’s something else, huh?” I must have been staring because Caleb had to tap my shoulder to bring me around. 

 

“Yeah, something.” I groaned, trying to stand up without causing any more pain and quickly failing. “Shit! Fuck!”

 

“Outta shape there John?” Caleb laughed, offering his arm for support. 

 

“No more than you old man!” I smiled. 

 

I went into Caleb’s living room, making myself at home on his ratty sofa, putting my feet up on the table. 

 

“So, off on another quest tomorrow? Do you ever just want to chuck it and take the boys on a vacation. You know, where there are no ghosts, ghouls or any other creatures needing to hunted?” Caleb handed me a glass of whiskey, placing the bottle on the table. Sitting in the chair across from me, he sighed. 

 

“Yes, another job, but that’s the life, you fucking know that Caleb.” We sat in silence, drinking, thinking, just enjoying the relaxing peace & quiet. 

 

Caleb hit on something, yes, I did want to just say fuck it, get out of the hunt, give my boys a normal life. No more motels, no more gas station food. Stayin’ put for more than a week, letting my boys stay in school for the whole year. Shit yeah, that’s what I would love, what I desire. But life has other plans. I need to find my wife’s killer. And I have to keep my boys safe. 

 

“Ever thought of taking on a partner?” Caleb startled me out of my thoughts. “You’re still pretty new in the game, and two minds are better than one. Back ups real nice too.”

 

I looked over at Caleb while delicately leaning forward to pour myself another drink. “And you would just happen to have someone in mind.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about John.”

 

Just then, y/n stepped into the room. 

 

Caleb looked over at me, a big stupid fucking grin on his face. 

 

I knew it.


End file.
